Steven Universe: Hidden Crystals/Canon Characters
'''Currently-canon characters '''are a main part of Steven Universe: Hidden Crystals. This page is used to separate Hidden Crystals details from that of canon information. If no changes have occurred to the character so far, then information will not be added to this page until this applies. If a character is missing, there may be no changes from canon or the character simply hasn't been added yet. Steven Quartz Universe In Hidden Crystals, Steven remains mostly unchanged. At age fifteen, he has increased in height. His shirt is slightly more magenta colored than his current canon one, which is redder. This change in shirt hue also affects his fusions into Smoky Quartz and Stevonnie. Fusions * '''Smoky Quartz- '''With Amethyst * '''Stevonnie- '''With Connie * '''Stevonnie Quartz- '''With Connie (while fused as Smoky Quartz) and Amethyst (while fused as Stevonnie) (upcoming) * '''Rainbow Quartz- '''With Pearl * '''Rock Crystal- '''With Garnet (upcoming) * '''Rainbow Obsidian- '''With Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl (upcoming, originally Chalcedony) Pearl Pearl seems to connect more to Earth cultures. Her relationship with Mystery Girl develops throughout the series, even going as far as becoming the adoptive mother of her daughter, Ru, in "The New Halfling", and she seems to be getting over Rose. However, she still has some remaining feelings for the deceased Quartz, as she obsessively fuses into Rainbow Quartz with Steven in "Over the Rainbow". She was poofed in the episode, "Far From Utopia", and regenerated at some point prior to "Maze Run". Her new regeneration is composed of a light gray sweater-like top with a yellow shooting star design, a jacket similar to the one worn in "Last One Out of Beach City" (sleeves are notably shorter), a denim pencil skirt, and dark blue boots. Pearl is the first Crystal Gem to be poofed and regenerated in the series and the first to have a shooting star design on her clothing rather than a standard star. Fusions * '''Rainbow Quartz- '''With Steven * '''Orthoclase- '''With Peridot * '''Rainbow Obsidian- '''With Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven (upcoming, originally Chalcedony) * '''Opal- '''With Amethyst (has not appeared yet) * '''Sardonyx- '''With Garnet (has not appeared yet) Amethyst Amethyst remains mostly unchanged. Much like many original series episodes after "Steven vs. Amethyst", Amethyst wears her hair in a ponytail most of the time. It is planned that, in an upcoming episode, Amethyst will be poofed and regenerated. Her new regeneration bears some similarities to her first form during the original series. However, her top shirt has a dark purple gradient rather than a solid light purple color, a more flowing appearance, and a black "sparkling" star (similarly to Bismuth's tattoo) on the front. Her leggings are black with white stripes and still have star-shaped holes at the knees. She also wears a black choker with a yellow star charm. Her poofing and regeneration mark the third time a Crystal Gem undergoes this process, following Pearl and Steven. Fusions * '''Smoky Quartz- '''With Steven * '''Stevonnie Quartz- '''With Steven and Connie (or Stevonnie) * '''Aqua Aura/Blue Quartz- '''With Lapis Lazuli (upcoming) * '''Rainbow Obsidian- '''With Garnet, Pearl, and Steven (upcoming, originally Chalcedony) * '''Opal- '''With Pearl (has not appeared yet) * '''Sugilite- '''With Garnet (has not appeared yet) Peridot Peridot spends the beginning of the series practicing fusion with Lapis through dance. However, in "Fluorite", they end up fusing by accident. In "Runaway", she is thought to have run away when she can't be found. It's revealed in "Dream Raider" that she was kidnapped by Homeworld for interrogation and she was freed later in the White Diamond arc. She was poofed and regenerated at some point prior to the series. Her regeneration retains her original Homeworld uniform, but with short sleeves (rather than no sleeves), a yellow star in place of her previous yellow diamond, and green elbow pads. Fusions * '''Turquoise- '''With Lapis Lazuli (originally Fluorite) * '''Orthoclase- '''With Pearl Lapis Lazuli Lapis spends the beginning of the series practicing fusion with Peridot. She was poofed and regenerated at some point prior to the series. Her regeneration retains her original dress, but with swapped colors (base color is black, emblem is blue), a star in place of her diamond, puffed sleeves, and blue sandals. Fusions * '''Turquoise- '''With Lapis Lazuli (originally Fluorite) * '''Aqua Aura/Blue Quartz- '''With Amethyst (upcoming) Aquamarine While Aquamarine does not currently have a role in Hidden Crystals, she previously had a role in the now cancelled Judgement Arc. She was assigned along with her Topaz fusion partner to halt Steven/Rose's escape in the episode, "Escape Route". She was set to be part of a taboo cross-gem fusion with Topaz known as London Blue Topaz. However, with the cancellation of "Escape Route", London Blue Topaz and Aquamarine's role in the episode were scrapped. Category:A to Z